


Notes & Letters Of Skyhold

by Trishata96



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Humor, Multi, Reference to Banter, Two Inquisitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of notes and letters found around Skyhold. Set in my head’verse, where there are two heralds, Orisis Trevelyan, a Noble Archer and Tauriel Lavallen, clan tracker.<br/>Out of Order and somewhat random. Open to any plot ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Update To Library Rules

To all who enter the Library  


Sign the books out please, especially Hard In Hightown, Inquisitors Trevalyn and Lavallen are sick of tripping over them left right and center. Also whoever has been borrowing Master Tethras’ collection of stories also sign them out and return them without throwing them at walls!!  
Speaking of throwing books. I would appreciate it if a certain Tevinter would not throw books over their shoulder and over the balcony!! Messere Solas is still recovering from the concussion he received last week. And NO! I do not care if it is ‘trite propaganda’ You Do Not Throw Them

 

The Librarian.


	2. Tournament

Notice to All:  
Chess tournament is on tonight in the library from after lunch.  
All are welcome!*  
  
(Added underneath later on)  
*Excluding Messere Solas, The Iron Bull and Commander Cullen Rutherford. Some of us would like to win once in a while and not get our asses handed to us… not to mention that smug grin pisses us off. Ser.  
  
\---  
  
Solas,  
Since we’ve been banned, me and Cullen are having a game in the garden, if you wanna play with an actual board this time  
The Iron Bull

\---

Of course, I will join you this evening. Perhaps you will see the pawn coming this time.  
Solas


	3. A request for the return of the nevermind.

Josephine

I would like it if you returned the last of my uniform  
Cullen

\---  
Cullen  
Oh you mean that particular item of clothing. I was not aware it was part of a uniform. Apologies are in order though as there is an unspoken rule in Wicked Grace, If I win that article of clothing, I can chose to keep it. In fact I am intending to add it to my collection.   
  
Never bet against an Antivan Commander   
Josephine

\---  
Josephine  
For Andrastae’s sake, I have learned my lesson can I please have them back? They are the only pair I have left after Haven. What must I bribe you with?   
Cullen

\---  
Cullen

If you want them back then perhaps you could attend a Soiree I am holding in Skyhold later this week. Properly this time! NO Lelianna to bail you out just as it starts.  
Josephine

\---  
Fine, you evil woman.  
Cullen


	4. Requisition for Repair of a Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight OOC'ness, I think. Cullen's gorram roof. Honestly, I like protective!Cullen and I did expect more comments about an Elf getting involved with the Commander or at least mentions of it. That and part of me doesn't like Morris...I miss Threnn. Not entirely happy with it but...what the hell.

Morris  
I have sent several requisitions for the roof in my tower to be repaired. Why are there no replies?  
Commander Cullen.

\----  
Commander  
Ser, I assure you it is on the list of things to do, unfortunately quite near the bottom.  
Ser Morris

\---  
Morris  
Snowfall is forecasted and despite my Feraldan blood and what many assume about us, I cannot withstand being snowed upon in my sleep and my office has nearly been flooded twice. Get it fixed and while you are at it sort out the roofs on the other towers, they look like they could collapse at any moment.  
Commander Cullen

\---  
Commander  
The Engineers have assured me that all the towers and their floors are structurally sound and won’t give in for many years. Perhaps you could find somewhere else to bed down instead. I am sure Inquisitor Lavallen would happily share with you, given the fact she has been regularly warming your bed for you.  
Ser Morris.

\---  
Feddic  
Leave any messages on my desk, if Josephine, Lelianna or the Inquisitors need to see me, tell them I am discussing repairs with Morris  
Commander Cullen.

\---

(There are specks of what appears to be blood on this requisition form.)  
Requisition approved  
Commence repairs on the tower roofs, starting with Commander Cullen’s tower.  
IMMEDIATELY!!  
Ser Morris

(There is a separate letter for the surgeon, requesting healing herbs and something for nosebleeds)


	5. Hobbies And Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Cassandra and Bull's banter for this one.

Chief  
Where have you put my hobbies?  
Cremicius Aclassi

\----  
Krem  
You mean the stuffed nugs you sew and give to orphanages? Gave one to Red and asked her to give some to the kids we’ve got here and to the crossroads in Redcliffe. Surplus are going towards morale upkeep.  
The Iron Bull  
\----  
Morale upkeep? What the hell does- (The Note trails off suddenly then continues in heavy writing)  
YOU ARE DEAD CHIEF!  
\---

(A heavy wad of paper with a sentence repeated over and over again)  
I will not misappropriate Skyhold’s trebuchets to fire stuffed winged nugs that belong to Cremicius Aclassi.


	6. Interferance From Above

Lelianna,  
I would appreciate it if you didn’t nose in my business and bring our dear Inqusitor into it. It is personal and I would like to deal with it myself.  
Dorian Pavus  
\---

Dorian,  
You are welcome and be glad that he cares so much about you.  
Lelianna  
\---

Lelianna,  
That is the problem, he cares too much! People will think I’m using him! That henpecking Giselle seems to think so and how long till others do? I’m harming the Inquisition and potentially I’ll harm Orisis  
Dorian Pavus  
\---

Dorian  
I’ll have words with Mother Giselle and assure her if you do start manipulating Trevelyan then I’ll kill you myself, while you explain your concerns to our Lord Inquisitor. Don’t worry Dorian, people are already seeing you as good and not the evil Magister.  
Lelianna  
\---

Lelianna  
I will always be the scheming Tevinter to them, slowly corrupting their beloved Herald of Andrastae. Also no they do not see me as good. I am a bloody Necromancer remember.  
Dorian Pavus  
P.S Good luck with Mother Deer and I am quite certain you are capable of killing me.  
\---

Dorian  
You are welcome for the return of your amulet and I understand you are alot more happier after visiting Lord Trevelyan in his quarters and so is he.  
Lelianna  
P.S If you break his heart, I know how to draw a man’s death over a week.

\----

Lelianna  
Thank you for being an insufferable, meddling, scary, fear mongering, nosy matchmaker.  
Dorian  
(There is a box of Candied Chocolates from Val Royeux with the note.)


	7. Wake Up Call

Blackwall  
Thank you for shouting the recruits into order this morning.  
Cullen

\----

Well children don’t listen if you don’t shout at them according to our elf mage, and you’re welcome.  
Blackwall

\---

Blackwall  
True, nor do they waken without being yelled at. I was wondering if you’d like to help with that matter. Bull and his chargers are already going to wake the western barracks with Qunari warcries, I believe.  
Cullen

\---

And you and I will deal with the Eastern lot? Just us  
Blackwall

  
\---  
Seeker Pentaghast will be joining us, Sera did offer us some jars of bees but I want them awake and training, not awake and in the infirmary. Trevelyan has also volunteered along with Tauriel.  
Cullen

\---

And the plan?  
Blackwall

\---

Do whatever you want to them, within reason. Trevelyan has gotten some Maker-awful noise maker, Seeker Pentaghast has her shield to bang on, Tauriel has borrowed my helmet. Personally I’m just going to yell at them  
Cullen

\---

Count me in, I think I’ll go for a bucket of freezing cold water. Sounds like fun. Also ‘Tauriel’ (not Lavallen?) borrowed your helmet? The one that makes you look like a lion, right?  
Blackwall


	8. Marking One's Territory

Inquisitor Lavallen  
I have noticed a list of names have gone missing from my desk. Please return them and why have you been asking about Orleshian omens of death?  
Josephine  


 

Scribbles  
Personnel business. Also the omen of death is a bird that flies into your house and suddenly dies correct?  
Tauriel  


 

Lavallen  
No you are not sending those nobles dying birds. I understand they were a tad too interested in our Commander and have sent requests for his lineage, but you are overreacting.  
Josephine  
P.s What have I said about calling me Scribbles?!  


 

Scribbles (Yes I know you hate it)  
It is called protecting my interests, surely you’d do the same if a hoard of frogs were after a certain Warden of ours.  
Tauriel  


 

Lavallen  
Fine, just make sure it won’t come back on us. Also surely they got the message after seeing the two of you dancing on the balcony. Maker that was interesting, a few of the  would be suitors fainted at the thought of it.  
Josephine. NOT SCRIBBLES.  


 

Scribbles Montilyet  
They are sending the requests. No they haven’t.  
Tauriel  


 

Cullen  
This is your fault, talk her out of it.  
Josephine  


 

Ambassador  
No it isn’t, and actually I’m helping.  
Commander Cullen


	9. Sera never was Triuphment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to have this Sera centric, but I couldn't access her letters or that at the time as I was in the car going to my grandparents wedding anniversary then Vivienne kinda took over.  
> Personally I hate Vivienne, both my Inquizzy's would love to chuck her off her balcony, BUT i love her banter with Sera (and Bull) and the indifference to the pranks. And her voice actor.....still would chuck her off a balcony though.

You arse! You total arse-biscuit! I am going to make your life painful! (There is a drawing with a stick figure wearing a horned hat, full of arrows)

\------  
Ah, I see you found the spider. I thought I'd return him to you. He seemed to prefer the drawer of your small clothes then mine.  
Madame Vivienne

\-----  
Sera  
Thank you so much for the snake my dear.  I noticed that it was of the non-poison variety, so I gave it to the chef along with a recipe for a lovely soup.  
Speaking of soup, how is yours?  
Madame Vivienne

\-----  
  
Checked your robes recently, Vivi?

\----  
Sera  
I have. Plaideweave is quite out of fashion, though the refugees at Skyhold don't care much for fashion but warmth. They thank you for them. Oh wait they thanked me for them, because I personally gave them to their freezing children.  
  
Madame Vivienne  
P.S oh and I also removed the itching powder from my usual robes when I found them. Nice try dear.

\------

  
Fucking uptight witch! I'll find a stable boy or a handmaiden with dirt on you one day! Then I will ruin you! (There are several vulgar drawings)

\------  
Sera  
I will give you points on managing to get into my room while I bathed next door and stealing anything I could cover myself with, without me noticing. Though you did miss the clothing I had already hidden from your grasp. Inquisitor Trevelyan will be by to recover my clothing from you. Oh and if you want I know a brilliant art tutor, he could really help with your art skills. You have wasted talent dear.  
Madame Vivienne  



End file.
